rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kisbeth
Kisbeth is a Mahjarrat character that is played in World 42 by EllenEagle. Please stay tuned while the rp'er actually adds to this stuff- seriously, for real this time. Pre-Roleplay History *Born on Freneskae; grew up in a tribe that was renowned for it’s brutality and the lengths they would go to win. Often warred with Greyson’s tribe, had a loose alliance with the Xear tribe. Had one twin brother, Vicaero, with whom she had an identical “racial sense” to. *Crossed to Gielinor, ending past grudges. Resented having to serve Icthalrin, but agreed with his views of life and death being sacred. *Speculated that Kisbeth was somehow involved with the corruption of Amascut. *Mahj crossed to Zaros’ side, Kisbeth began to work with her own games, mainly having other females killed off. She wasn’t remarkable in her power, but she was remarkably good at getting rivals offed. *Met her “life-mate” at some point, he was heavily involved in the politics/wars of the Zarosian expansion. They had one child, Taloc. Kisbeth made Taloc the main priority, and dismissed the rumours of Zamorak growing more powerful. *She sensed Vicaero’s death and was grief-stricken, and found herself searching for answers. *Her life-mate was killed during Zaros’ betrayal; to this day she does not know what side he took. *With half of her allies pledging themselves to Zamorak, and the other half being hunted down and killed for their devotion to what could only be seen as a dying god, Kisbeth obviously took the side of survival, pledging herself, as well as Taloc, to the side of Zamorak. Taloc excelled in combat, Beth with tactics. *Foundherself in a less stable position politically; neither influence nor power on her side; both of which were solely needed to survive. *One of her strongest allies was a Mahjarrat known as Malazshar ; one who was, though eccentric, the best ally that she could find; strongly Zamorakian since the first whispers of the rebellion came about, he had the influence where she did not. *Kisbeth found herself at a risk during the next ritual. There was no set choice. It was likely going to be either Taloc or her. Malazshar, wishing for Beth’s survival, fought/restrained her. Taloc was chosen for the sacrifice. *Kisbeth and Malazshar had a very messy breakup, Malazshar descending into madness soon after. *Beth began to throw herself into the god wars, surviving rituals and wars by her sheer ferocity; she seemed to be volatile even to her own side. *Sword in the ruins blog post; god wars end. *Kisbeth spends the next millennia storing power and hibernating; has no other real purpose. *She stores enough and ends up falling asleep near Witchaven; it seeming to be the boring place where nothing happens. Of course, we all know that’s not true. Roleplay History The loud, obnoxious explosion and the events leading her to Ardougne A tale of even more explosions that may or may not have been caused by her The "earthquake" that was totally NOT her fault, Toma's death New form, caring about something that wasn't herself Her Mahjesty (The author is not sorry for the pun) The cat in the lap (oh *(#&, kids) Leaving Ardougne The Red Rebellion The Ritual (Now What?) Swallowing her pride *Wakes up when Kisin/Drazker make a very large magical explosion in Witchaven. She wakes up, plans to investigate, and then fall back asleep. *Seeing Agares and Greyson throw down in Ardougne, she decides to spend longer there. Takes the alias of “Toma Sauvterre” and begins to investigate what she realises is a long history of mahj politics there. *Meets Draz IV at the Vekonic altar and makes the mistake of touching the altar; a Zamorakian symbol is burned into her palms. She has to find a way to remove it. *She meets Greyson who doesn’t kill her because she’s a female, and they’re rare. He explains that the only way to remove it is a Zarosian blessing. She shuns the idea, saying that she wouldn’t wish to do so, but he argues Zaros’ side. They begin to meet often to discuss it, and begin to grow affectionate towards each other. *Some humans begin to grow suspicious of the often odd activities of the group of mahjarrat that begin to cycle around Ardougne. She decides to entirely switch sides and goes to the Vekonic altar; touches it with full belief in the side she’s chosen. The burns fade to light scars that she decides to keep. *She becomes mates with Greyson and allies with Agares, and agrees to assist in their goal of preparing the city for what they believe to be Zaros’ return. Becomes allies with Adrik (Venge) who holds a similar goal in Yanille, and with Xandres, an old rival of Xandres’ who later become friends. Arathisray(Rath) shows in the city, and begins to also support. *Soon after, she is within the Vekonic church with Agares, and several humans come to attack them. Not wishing to blow their cover, she casts a wind spell through a wall, allowing others to escape, and allows her human form to be captured. Drazker later comes to visit her, and furious with the damage, begins to build a spell. Kisbeth casts her own spell at him. The resulting collision explodes part of the sewers. *At this point they’re all pretty much sure they’re screwed, but then the “Chaos Void Knights” take full responsibility for the attack. Kisbeth takes a new form of a moonclan woman, Elizabeth Arshen, and becomes an advisor to Queen Sylvari with the goal of pushing more Zarosianism. *Becomes close friends with Kisin Renderra-Vekon and eventually adopted into his family. Begins to get more involved with politics, even as Agares grows more insane. *Most of her time is spent keeping her influence strong and keeping Agares from blowing up the city with her allies, which is really a full-time job.About a week later, Queen Sylvari disappears, to add even more to the mix. *Elizabeth Arshen becomes a candidate for queen, and King Oliver, not wishing to rule, adopts her as his heir and hands her the throne. She did not see this coming and this is a significant flaw in the plan. *Beth spends most of her time both pushing the agenda lightly, calming down her allies, and attempting to fix a city that had fallen very much into disarray. She’s only moderately successful, and is also quite corrupt. She uses her power quite a bit to push for the enchanted gems. She meets Arachnea and forms an odd friendship with her. *Infamous “Rovins on my Lawn” incident and the enchanted gems. Political landscape becomes hostile. Shoddy alliances, Yanille splitting. Realising that she is not going to succeed, she abdicates, quite happy with the idea of not needing to play the silly human game anymore, as fun as it was. *The Red Rebellion and its events leads to her taking Agares’ side for multiple reasons. She ends up being captured in her human form, and she realises it is a way to end her involvement once and for all. Oliver has to “execute” his own daughter soon after, Kisbeth refusing to explain why she did what she did. Eshebi takes her body away, which soon disappears. Kisbeth is not seen for several months. *At the next ritual, she appears with Arathisray, and helps to pin down the sacrifice along with Arachnea, marking her own return. She realises that she holds a considerable amount of power among a considerable amount of mahjarrat from their reactions of the ritual. She begins to meet various other Mahj, some of which are allies, some of which are enemies, and some of which are enemies that she still kind of likes anyways such as Ptolemos and Kemses. *Guthix dies, and so ends the edicts. She realises that she needs to make amends truly with Zarosians, and soon. She speaks to Xandres and Lorelei about this, along with Greyson. Agares threatens to kill her if she doesn’t take Zaros’ side. She decides she will. *She meets Evgeni, Arachnea’s mate, and sort of adopts them and keeps an eye on them. *She makes an explosion in Witchaven for little to no reason, and meets Yoral in Ardougne- this meeting does not go well. Despite her better judgements, she agrees to stay with Greyson in Yanille under a new human form, under King Eden. *She meets with Ptolemos, whom she thought was dead; he ends up talking to her about the godless faction. They agree that the god wars were awful, and she begins to question why she is taking the side that will likely start another god war. Beth was just starting to be loyal to something too. Damn it. The Sixth Age *To be added! Siginmaci *Current events; to be added. Appearance "True Form" *To be added! Toma Sauvterre *To be added! Elizabeth Arshen *To be added! The Batty Old Lady *To be added! Others *To be added! Personality The story of a character, or a person, is the story of a singular life. In the case of Kisbeth, however, it is better to see her story as the story of many lives combined. Different forms, for her, were like different lifetimes, and together, the sum of these experiences, thoughts, and ideas all make up a singular being. If there is one thing that can be trusted about her, it's that she's tricky and often full of suprises- even to herself. It's half of the fun, after all! That being said, she has recently figured out that she needs to do more than survive, and has to strive for something. She's yet to figure out exactly what, but she'll get there eventually. Abilities *Mahjarrat-ey things. This includes ancient magicks, some forms of modern magicks, teleportation, and shapeshifting. *Generally, she tends to reserve as much of her power as she can- only allowing the extent of it to be seen when she's aware that she is around others of her race, because she likes to leave an impression. *Particularily strong in ice magic and necromancy, though she rarely uses the second. *Has a good understanding of many cultures and their langauges, though depending on how long ago she placed herself in a different form in said cultures, she may be quite outdated. *With a strong eye for detail and a lot of practice over her years, she has become an exceptionally gifted shapeshifter, and naturally falls into the roles those forms require- perhaps too well. *Since the latest ritual, Kisbeth has become quite powerful in her own right, and has enough allies to ensure her relative safety. She'll be quite dangerous if she ever figures out what to do with herself. Trivia *Kisbeth is over 9000 years of age, meaning both that she was fully matured when she crossed into Gielinor, and that the creator of her character has no shame whatsoever when it comes to memes. *This character's name was taken from the same book series as the character Yrael Aeir. The name of the character was "Kibeth"; the "S" was added accidently. *This character was originally roleplayed as a shapeshifter who was often seen lurking for a few days at a time, before the creator decided to dive into 42 fully. It was decided then that Kisbeth would be her name, and that she would be a Mahjarrat. *Kisbeth is a very capable necromancer, though she rarely uses those skills. *This character was originally introduced with a name, an appearance, a race, and a basic idea of who she was. All details were added afterwards, in a "Act now, find reasoning later" type of idea. *She has a pet cat that she adopted from Rath Iraya, which is nothing special; just a cat. She named it Zhivili. *Kisbeth is very aware that she a rare female within her race, and is willing to reproduce, which is rarer. She uses that fact as a tool to keep herself alive. *She's a chain-smoker in all of her human forms. *She has two offspring, which was done ic'ly by accident and ooc'ly to see if the player could get away with it. (She could.) Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Ardougne Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Royalty Category:Political Figure Category:Renderra Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Zarosian